


the planetarium potty problem

by Star_less



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Complete, Desperation, Fluff, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Inspired by Fanfiction, IronDad & SpideySon, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Non-Sexual, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Slice of Life, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Work In Progress, planetarium - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: ”…Are you sure?” Ned whispered suspiciously, tearing his gaze away from the ceiling to slam his best, ‘I don’t believe you’ glare at his bestie. He had been friends with Peter long enough to realise that something was wrong. Hell, he had been friends with Peter long enough and spent enough time sitting next to Peter in Spanish classes to notice when Peter was doing his fidgety dance and when he was doing a gotta-pee dance. This was definitely the latter, and had been for quite some time.On a trip to the planetarium with Mr. Stark and Ned, Peter needs to pee.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	the planetarium potty problem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay Put](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965971) by [happyaspie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie). 



> this contains Omorashi and desperation please click back if you don’t like those things. Well... this little thing has a story in and of itself. Technically, this is the first Peter Parker Omorashi fic I ever wrote - I mean, not including my ageplay and stuff. I wrote it in response to happyaspie‘s Omorashi Series about Peter, thinking it would fit in quite well - then lost inspiration completely and left it alone. It is still *technically* a WIP - there’s a piece missing in the middle where I just can’t make it link together... but I thought it’d be a shame to let this rot when it’s not a bad story otherwise. It’s a little clunky, but you’re here for pee, so Shh. If you’re really lucky and you see a pig flying by, I might edit this up to a better standard. :D

“You guys excited?” Tony asked, shifting on his bum before settling into the plush-red velveteen chair and looking over at the two teenagers sat in the seats next to him. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him, in all honesty, but a single glance at the puppy dog eyes from one Peter Parker had him agreeing to visit the local planetarium for the afternoon – with Peter’s best friend, Ned, in tow. Tony wasn’t exactly the best person to talk to when it came to children or teenagers and in all honesty Peter’s request had come as a massive surprise to him; well, the teenager’s excitement when he had said ‘yes’ was even more of a surprise. It wasn’t the lure of getting to spot constellations or discover more about deep space that made Peter want to visit, it was specifically that Tony visited with him. Tony wasn’t too hot on the idea considering the last time he had been into space (thanks, Thor’s nutsack of a brother) he had been on the verge of dying – and having some sort of PTSD induced panic attack in front of his kid and his kid’s best friend was about as favourable as an elbow to the crotch -- but… but the pleading smile on Peter’s face when he said he wanted to spend some time with Tony made something inside Tony turn to warm happy mush. What was the kid doing to him…?

“Mhhhm!” Peter beamed, bouncing in his chair with excitement while Ned offered a very enthusiastic nod. As quick as the smile came to Peter’s face it fell off and was replaced by a look of thought. “…well, me and Ned were wondering if we could get a milkshake before the show begins?” he asked shyly. 

Tony looked at the two kids once more and bit back a sigh. “Kiddo, you couldn’t think to ask that when we were grabbing our tickets?” he said gently, looking around the auditorium. “The show will be starting soon.”

Peter flushed a little, the shy look on his face quickly becoming framed with sadness. “Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Stark.” He nodded. “Okay.”

…He had handled it incredibly well – but why oh why did he have to make Tony feel like such a dick?! Tony shook his head, standing. Well, now he had no choice. “Don’t worry about it, kiddo. I’ll go and get them for you quickly. What flavour would you like?”

Peter beamed. “I really want vanilla, with rainbow sprinkles please.” He said. “Ned wants the blueberry flavour.”

“Blueberry and vanilla with rainbow sprinkles. Got it.” Tony nodded, rising to his feet. Peter watched him go but bit his lip, drawing his legs in tight. He was about to ask Mr. Stark if they could have a quick bathroom visit before the show began. Tony hadn’t thought to ask them when they were collecting their tickets and although Peter already felt a prickle beginning in his lower tummy while they were in the foyer he had been too shy to say so in front of Ned. Now, with Mr. Stark seemingly unhappy at Peter disrupting the show, he made sure to keep quiet… he didn’t want to risk Mr. Stark being upset with him, especially when his friend was here. True to his word Mr. Stark’s detour was as speedy as anything and as quick as he had left he had returned… so Peter reassured himself with the reasoning that he would have had no time to visit the restroom anyway. Besides, the gentle nudging in his bladder was quickly forgotten about when Tony handed him his tall Solo-cup of milkshake in favour of sipping down the cool creamy drink – and relaxing back in his chair with an ‘oooh!’ when the lights in the auditorium dimmed and eased the audience into space, stars twinkling and dancing across the ceiling. “Hello, star seekers,” said the smoothly gentle voice of the narrator, “I hope you enjoy your journey into space!”

★

A little over half an hour into the show, just when the narrator was pulling Peter around Saturn’s rings, he had finished his milkshake and his belly felt heavy and full as if all of the milkshake had collected in one solid block right there in the middle of his tum. Peter plopped his empty cup onto the ground and rubbed his belly as he relaxed back, letting out a contented sigh as the mass shifted away and Peter could get lost in space again.

★

Fifteen minutes later although the heaviness in his belly had disappeared it was clearly beginning to move downwards and poke long teasing fingers into his bladder. He… he really was beginning to need to go pee now. Not just a little bit, but to the point where his bladder was making the need obvious. The narrator had moved on from Saturn and was talking about Uranus but Peter’s focus was dipping a little bit. It felt as though every time a little ripple of urgency snuck into his bladder then he would be pulled out of space and reminded that he needed to make a trip of his own, and while he fought to ignore his need he lost out on what the narrator was telling him. Face crinkling in discomfort, Peter moved from the lying down position he was in as best he could. It was difficult because if he sat up, he would miss the show considerably and at the same time risk dragging Ned’s --or worse, Mr. Stark’s!-- attention to him… but if he stayed lying down like this, his need was going to dominate the entire show. He shifted on his bottom and drew his legs in a little at the same time thanking every star in the sky that Mr. Stark and Ned were much too absorbed in the show to notice his squirming. In this position, the tickling fingers were much less effective at poking into his bladder and the sensation dulled considerably.  
Sighing to himself in contentedness, Peter tuned back into the show just as the narrator began talking about the final planet, Neptune. There was a little soothing voice in the back of his head that whispered to him that the show would be over soon, and as sad as it was that he had missed the chatter about Uranus, he had made it and could go to the bathroom soon – phew! That had been… much less painful than usual, actually. Slowly sitting up and stretching his legs, Peter looked around at Ned and then to Mr. Stark. “Is… is that it?” he asked softly, trying to keep the note of urgency out of his voice. 

Tony looked over from his seat and chuckled lightly. “What? Peter, no, of course not. Settle down for the next part. I think we’ve got at least an hour and fifteen minutes left yet.”

…Oh. Peter nodded, swallowing thickly. He had wondered why the show had seemed so short. An odd sensation swirled in his stomach because even though he was glad the show was continuing, he was a little disappointed that he had to wait so long. His bladder had already gotten used to the idea of being able to pee long before he was leg shakingly-pants wettingly desperate and the pressure in his nether regions was obvious – a gentle pulsing pressure in time to his breaths. The thought of having to wait an hour was… well, he wasn’t a baby and he was able to hold it all in, but… but he had been so sure he wasn’t going to have an accident this time. Now Peter was much less sure of himself. Sideways he looked at Ned. Ned had drank as much as him, didn’t he need to pee too? Mr. Stark, too - he always tried to encourage them to go to the bathroom or whatever they needed when they had a chance for a break—but now he was quiet...?  
“Okay…” Peter nodded, trying to shake off his need. There was nothing he could do - and no chance he was going to admit it now.  
Next up, said the guide, was a brief detour to the surface of the sun and true to the guide’s words, the auditorium began to heat up. Huh. Cool! Not cool enough to totally forget the pleading from his bladder, mind you, but Peter was able to shift around, let out a sigh, and ignore it long enough to get to the sun…

★

“I’m so excited to see the part about NASA!” Ned leaned over, whispering to his best friend and holding out the brochure. The fact that Peter was shifting about made him wonder if Peter was bored, or maybe just excited.  
Peter jumped at his friend’s voice. He had quickly realised he had gotten lost in his own head because the narrator was talking about the first man to ever walk on the moon and when Peter had last really paid attention he had been talking about the sun...  
The boy swallowed thickly, lifting his bottom up from his seat and beginning to bounce as need flooded through him, tingling all over his midsection. “I- I really want to see the constellations.” He managed to say through a shaky breath, pointing a trembling finger at the constellation segment, which came in the closing moments for the show. Right to the end. He had to make it right to the end and then he could pee. Only then. 

“They look cool!” Ned agreed, but his voice was slow and suspicious. If he didn’t know any better, it looked like Peter needed a pee. But if he did, wouldn’t he just... go? Mmm. Maybe he didn’t need to go. 

“...My bum is numb.” Peter caught the suspicious look and blew out a shaky giggle, slowing his bouncing the second he caught Ned’s glance and curling in instead.  
At this, Ned shrugged him off. But unbeknownst to both of the boys, Stark had been listening in on this conversation, and Peter’s bouncing was very much on his radar...

★

“Peter… are you sure you’re alright?” As hard as Ned was trying to focus, it was admittedly beginning to grow difficult when Peter was wriggling furiously next to him – wriggling so furiously to the point where Ned wondered if he was experiencing some sort of space Earthquake. Spacequake…?  
—no, he was distracted. Anyway. Peter had been wiggling ever since their last conversation.

Ned. Crap. “I’m fine Ned, sorry for disrupting you!” Peter gasped out in a whisper. Please Ned, he silently pleaded, one of his knees jerking uselessly against the theatre chair despite all of his efforts to stay still. Please don’t pay attention…

“…Are you sure?” Ned whispered suspiciously, tearing his gaze away from the ceiling to slam his best, ‘I don’t believe you’ glare at his bestie. He had been friends with Peter long enough to realise that something was wrong. Hell, he had been friends with Peter long enough and spent enough time sitting next to Peter in Spanish classes to notice when Peter was doing his fidgety dance and when he was doing a gotta-pee dance. This was definitely the latter, and had been for quite some time. He frowned, looking over at Mr. Stark. “If you want, I can ask Mr. Stark for you…?”He knew Peter was shy, so…“No!” Peter hissed in a panic, sitting up quickly and frantically trying to shush his friend. “No, Ned,” he whispered in a softer tone, heart sinking with guilt. “I- I promise, I can hold it. Come on, I don’t want to miss any more of the show either.” 

“Peter…”  
Tony squinted. As much as Peter thought he was trying to be subtle, even Tony was able to catch the boy’s not-so-hidden squirming and knew with a sinking heart what it meant – the kid’s hurried and not-so-hushed conversation with Ned simply proved that. “Peter, listen,” he whispered in the child’s ear. “If you need to take a little break…”

 _You do, you do, you do,_ pleaded the little voice in the back of Peter’s head that made his tummy clench and at the same time made something roll forward in his bladder that suddenly made him feel as if he was really close to peeing in his pants. But… but what about what Mr. Stark had said earlier, about not missing the show…? Grimacing uncomfortably, Peter sat up in his seat to push some much needed pressure against the warm aching curve of his bladder and force back the dribbly sort of leaks that came closer and closer to leaking out with every pulse his bladder made. “I- I can hold it in, Mr. Stark.” He said quietly, although the hesitancy was evident in his tone. He really needed – really really needed, and it meant he was enjoying himself much less than he was earlier on. “I- I want to see the constellations, Mr. Stark,” he whispered, trying to ignore the fact that tears were building up in his eyes as he rocked forward and back in place at the same time trying to keep an eye on the star-glittered ceiling. Even the rocking, which had done wonders to ease off his aching bladder initially, was encouraging dribbles to come out. A little sprinkling rolled forward and splashed into his boxer briefs and with it—before Peter could quite stop himself—a squeaky, needy whimper came out of his mouth. He… he had to get back in control, he couldn’t—wouldn’t piss himself right here. Not in front of Ned. Not in front of Mr. Stark.

As much as Tony tried to immerse himself back into the show it was increasingly difficult when Peter was sat next to him whimpering miserably. Knowing his kid wasn’t enjoying himself meant that he wasn’t quite enjoying himself, either. “You can’t enjoy the constellations if you gotta spring a leak, kid,” he pointed out, “I’m sure the constellations will still be there when we get back. Go, quickly.”

Peter sniffled.  
Tony sighed at both the lack of answer and lack of movement, peeking sideways at his boy. Jesus, he’d never known a teenager who was so obviously desperate for a piss to not get up and move?! “Come on, I’ll come with you. I could do with draining the tank some.” He whispered. It was a bit of a lie—he hadn’t indulged like the kids had and so there was only a faint feather sort of tickle in his bladder, but it was still enough, he supposed. This time, although Peter hesitated, he nodded first and foremost and ducked out of his chair, sending a little spike of relief into Tony’s heart. 

“Be right back, Ned,” Peter whispered, voice tight with urgency as Stark followed him out. 

It was only when they reached the foyer that Peter’s shuffling transformed into something considerably more frantic – weight shifting foot to foot and frayed little moans coming free as he cupped himself. If he knew where he was going, his bladder knew perfectly well where he was going and it was a combination of his excitement and gravity weighing down on his bursting bladder that suddenly forced Peter into dancing shamelessly to hold back his flood. Somehow he didn’t mind it that he was potty dancing like a baby in front of Mr. Stark. If it was Ned, Ned would have laughed and thought him babyish. But Mr. Stark would’ve much rather had Peter potty dance compared to the messier alternative. Besides, this was just the planetarium, right? It wasn’t as if they were at a fancy event where Peter represented Stark. Kids potty danced here all the time.  
“Mr. Stark, I think I’m going to explode!” he chuckled nervously, to which Stark only rolled his eyes at as they made their way into the men’s bathrooms.  
There, Peter all but raced for a urinal with his hands poised on his zipper to whip himself out. Just the sight of the urinal made his bladder constrict with urgency and Peter had to seriously squeeze onto the tip of his member in his rush to pull himself out because he could already feel a heavy splash gearing itself up to jet out. Just before he’d gotten himself stood at the urinal he had dripped some on the floor in his rush. “Oh no…” Peter whispered biting back a choked moan as he did so—not here, he was so close!  
“Almost--!” Time seemed to slow down as Peter yanked himself free from the confines of his boxers. It took what felt like a fistful of minutes for thick droplets to roll free one after the other and quickly encourage a fuller, heavier stream to begin but was only a couple seconds after he got free and there Peter stood jetting a thick stream into the urinal like a high-pressure hose.  
A choked up little noise that sounded like a whimper a gasp and a moan all rolled into one fell from the teenager’s mouth as the heavy mass in his bladder began to lighten the more he sprayed down against the porcelain.  
He felt all weak and light, the cloudy urgent desperation disappearing from his head in favour of sleepy peaceful relief.  
“Oh.. man that was close…” he whispered to himself as his eyes closed and his lips gently parted. 

“Glad you listened to me now?” Tony asked with a shake of his head as he stood at a urinal a few feet away and emptied his own bladder. Even though Tony was so close to him, his voice sounded all doubled up and distant as if Peter was dreaming it.  
“Mhhmm,” he managed to say above the thundering sound of his stream still cascading down. But even as Peter was pissing it needled in the back of his mind that while he was stood here using the bathroom, he could have been doing something miles cooler like admiring the constellations – or may have missed them entirely. Suddenly growing conscious and impatient he forced his twitching muscles to bear down so the already-pretty-heavy stream grew ferociously heavy, thick bursts of piss splattering down before dying out abruptly. With the last of his piss ringing down into the urinal the bathroom fell quickly into silence.  
A little bit too late Peter jolted in relief, his balance suddenly off as if his body hadn’t gotten used to not having to hold in all of that extra milkshake just yet. “Phew,” he commented, a childlike sort of relief patterning his voice. Now he could hurry back and see the constellations and he had made it to the bathroom in time too. 

“Next time you need to go, you say so sooner.” Tony sighed sternly. He had tucked in and finished already.

Peter flushed a little, scratching the back of his neck. “You said not to go earlier.” He pointed out sheepishly. 

Tony blinked. Processing. “…Did I? When?”

“When I wanted to get milkshakes,” Peter pointed out, rubbing the back of his neck as his voice hitched. “You said the show was gonna start and it was a bad time.”

For a long moment Tony was silent and processing. If that was what Peter had taken from their conversation then he needed to work on their communication skills - or at least he did when it came to talking to Peter. “Kiddo..” he rubbed his temples with a sigh but the corners of his mouth quirked up all the same. “That was for milkshakes! Had you seen the line?! If I had let you and Ned come with me, we would have missed the beginning of the show easily. But bathroom breaks… they’re non-negotiable. Next time you just say so, please?”

Peter nodded, relaxed. “Come on, Mr. Stark. I wanna go see the constellations.” He grinned impishly, hanging onto the man’s arm as they headed out of the bathroom.  
Stark chuckled as they walked. “You know, I could get you a telescope. Then you could spot constellations whenever you wanted.”

Peter gasped, stilling, and the beam he set on Stark in that moment was so brightly star filled in itself that it made Stark’s decision for him there and then – he was getting the kid a telescope the second his birthday rolled around. “…you could?! Cool! Please!” 

“Course.”

“…Mr. Stark, what’s your favourite constellation?”

Tony wanted to tell the kid that when he had the briefest of forays into space he had been too terrified to take a look at the stars and decide which cluster was his favourite, but he kept his mouth shut.  
“I dunno, sprout.” He said at last, honesty prickling his voice. He squeezed Peter’s hand to usher him along and the grin that came to his face was childlike and wickedly excited.  
“…let’s go find out!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really am cranking out these fics lately, huh? I don’t know, this one is cheating because it’s old. I still want to write one more before my inspiration totally dies, too. And I also have a rare non-omo thing that’s almost done - and that’s without looking at my B99 fic, my broadchurch fic, all of my Doctor Who WIPs and perhaps snips and snails. Exams finish in a few days so I am looking forward to immersing myself in writing, even if it’s just for a little while.


End file.
